Revelation
by Pygmy Puff of Doom
Summary: How a series of mistakes made by adults influences the lives of the younger generation and could jepordize the lights desired outcome for the war. Is there a point when it becomes too late to fix your mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

**Revelation by PPoD **

**Summary: **How a series of mistakes made by adults influences the lives of the younger generation, and could jepordize the lights desired outcome for the war. Is there a point when it becomes too late to fix your mistakes? (Warning: WBL, and general Parenting mistakes!)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could claim ownership. . . I can't.

**Rated: K+ **(A little bit of stronger language in later chapters...at least I think there is)

**A/N:** I got the idea for this story from Lily887787**. **On their profile they have a notice saying that they were on the lookout for a story that they had read that was something like this. Well, their description got me thinking, and then this piece wrote itself. It is definitely not the one that they read previously, but I searched all over and couldn't find it, and I love the idea, so I decided to write it myself. This thing literally just wrote itself. I've mostly finished it; I'll be posting as I edit the chapters, so I'll be posting one every day or two.

You'll notice that I change some of the characters. Harry is changed the most, he's more Hermioneish now, one of the other characters is more like the Harry from the books. (Just read, you'll see who I'm talking about)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

James took a deep, shuddering breath in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat. The events of the past day had been enough to try on anyone's nerves, and James was finding it difficult to prevent the 'what ifs' from dancing around his mind. Gripping the armrest of the chair, he forcibly expelled the thoughts from his mind and focused on his son's tale.

"I was prepared to duel, but Voldemort just laughed and made to kill me. I only just escaped because the Order distracted him."

James tried hard to ignore his growing feeling of dread as he saw the gaping holes in his twenty-three year old son's account. He didn't need to have seer blood in his family to know when his son was deliberately evading the truth – his son hadn't been in Slytherin for a reason. James watched his wife's hand tighten its hold on his son's arm. She had a hard enough time letting go already, this latest brush with death was only going to increase her protectiveness. But despite her maternal instinct urging her to rush her child to bed, Lily could always tell when her son was lying, and she knew how important any information was.

"Sweetheart. This is important. You need to tell us what Voldemort said."

James watched as his son met his mother's eyes, and then as his gaze flickered away. The boy was obviously trying to evade the question; despite all of his training, James new that his son could never survive an interrogation. The tension had rendered even Dumbledore's reassuring presence negate. Dumbledore was staring through his son with a frown. It was obvious that he had caught an implied possibility in his son's words that neither James nor Lily were aware of.

"My boy, it is imperative that we know everything. Anything could possibly be the key to defeating Voldemort."

James's son took a deep, steadying breath and glanced at both of his parents. James's breath caught as his son reminded him of a time years ago when the boy was not this twenty-three year old man, but a young fifteen year old boy looking to his parents for reassurance when he had just had the weight of the world put on his young shoulders. It was about eight years ago, but still his son seemed so young, too young to carry such a burden. They were all too young. The only difference that the time had made was that now his son squared his shoulders and looked Dumbledore in the eye before continuing his tale.

"Voldemort said that we were all fools; that I was not the one that had defeated him. We got it wrong. So entirely wrong."

James was not sure if he imagined that his son's voice broke on the last word. He did not want to consider the implications of that sentence, and from the expression on Lily's face, neither did she. Dumbledore's face was grave. The influence of the years suddenly became more noticeable in the lines of his face as the impact of a decision made just under twenty-two years ago came to light.

"We need Harry."

James froze; his eyes wide. He was being torn to pieces with confliction. This was his son that Dumbledore wanted to involve in this conflict. This was his son that he had tried so hard to protect. This was his son that he had held when he had cried as a baby. This was his son that he couldn't remember the last time he had hugged, or the last time he had said that he loved. This was his son that he had barely spoken to. This was his son that he had repeatedly dismissed. This was his son that he had called a disappointment. This was his son that he didn't even truly know what had happened to, or where he had gone after the age of fourteen. This was his heir.

"Albus, I don't know where Harry is."

James glanced at his wife. Lily was frowning. Her lips were pinched and a crease had formed in the middle of her forehead. She was not looking at him, or anyone for that matter. He knew that she was finding it impossible to meet anyone's eyes; so was he. He looked toward his son, Neil, to avoid Dumbledore's gaze. Neil was visibly forcing himself to appear neutral. His jaw was set, his mouth formed a hard line, and he stared unwaveringly at a spot just above Dumbledore's hat.

"Neither of you have any idea where Harry could be?"

James wanted to snap in irritation. It was so very like Dumbledore to convey his disappointment discreetly and rub everyone's face in their mistakes.

"Don't you know where he is? For the Order?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving James' face.

"No. Harry never joined."

James caught Lily's eyes. It was apparent that she was also not aware of their son's lack of involvement in the war effort. It seemed odd that he would choose to not participate while his brother's life, and everyone else's, was on the line. Neil gave a small huff of annoyance and rapped his fingers against the arm of his chair in irritation.

"Harry married Ginny Weasley nearly four years ago. I don't know where they live, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley probably do."

James watched as Lily's eyes glazed with confusion. Admittedly, he was confused himself. Dumbledore, too, appeared unaware of this development, which was unusual. He was normally aware of everything that went on. Lily was the first to speak.

"How do you know that they got married?"

Neil rolled his eyes dramatically. He was not even attempting to hide his irritation anymore. James could understand why his son would be disgusted, but he couldn't understand how they had become like this. He hadn't even realized it happening. In fact, he couldn't believe that they could have ignored one son's existence so completely. It was impossible. They where good parents. Sure they made mistakes, but they had done a good job raising their sons.

"We received an invitation, so I assumed that you two knew but were choosing to ignore it. I found it in the rubbish bin. Obviously I couldn't go because it was too dangerous for me to leave the hideaway. I did send a note, congratulating him."

Dumbledore walked over to Fawkes and stroked the birds head as he thought. Lily was looking at James and shaking her head in denial.

"Married? He can't be married can he James? We would know, wouldn't we? I mean, he's the heir isn't he? Because he was born first. He would have to tell us. But married. Our baby married."

James saw Neil's fists clench as Lily rambled and he came to the sudden realization that, while they had been less involved in Harry's life, Neil had hardly been allowed a life at all. They had been in hiding while Harry was out living Morgana knows where. Merlin, James hoped that he hadn't been living on the streets. But their lack of thought for Harry's safety had enabled him to experience life in a way that Neil had been denied. Life hadn't been fair to either of them. But Lily continued talking, and this was one time that James wanted to cast a Silencio on her.

"But Neil, I thought that you had a thing for Ginny? Remember back in your sixth year when you had the biggest crush on her?"

"I gave that up, Mother, when it became obvious that she wasn't going to leave Harry to date me."

Lily fell silent. James wanted to wrap his arms around her, take both of them back home, and pretend that their mistakes didn't exist.

"James, Lily, it is essential that Harry is found. But even so, I have a feeling that it will be difficult to persuade him to become involved. I'll leave it to you to convince him. You can use the time to reconnect."

James found himself nodding in agreement. He was surprised that Lily was able to speak past the lump that had invariably formed in her throat.

"Albus, I really don't know. After we find him we won't even know where to start. I mean, we missed his wedding, we didn't even know he was getting married. How can we possibly make up for everything we've missed? I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even want to talk to us."

"Well, my dear. It is my suggestion that you learn more about Harry before you speak to him. Ask around, I'm sure that there are many people that would be willing to help you."

Neil interrupted his parents' silence.

"I have some memories that you could watch. Not a lot, but they might help."

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at Neil. James hid a flinch at the unspoken words. None of them had as many memories of Harry as they wished.

"Excellent idea, my boy. I would be more than happy to allow you the use of my pensieve and donate a few memories of my own."

James wanted to protest. Did he really want to cause himself more pain by revealing everything that he had missed? But he also wanted to immediately rush to see as many memories of his son as possible, so that he would know what he had missed. He looked to Lily. She had her eyes pinched shut. Harry had her eyes. It was a random thought, but it was something that James remembered clearly. He could almost see those green orbs staring at him unblinkingly and though he wanted to believe that the gaze would hold adoration he knew that it was more akin to accusation.

"Whom should we ask for memories? We don't know who he was close to."

Dumbledore thought for a second.

"The Weasleys would be a good choice. Miss Lovegood as well, they were in the same house. Filius will have some as Harry's head of house. I would say that Severus would be the best to ask, but as he is unfortunately no longer with us we will have to do without."

James wished that he could permanently erase parts of his memory. He had known that Harry and Snape were close, he wasn't sure how close, but he did recall a conversation that had ended in him screaming about what a disappointment his son was that had somehow started with Snape. Lily had never been made aware of that conversation.

"Why Severus? What would he know about Harry?" she asked.

"Alas, I do not know much about their relationship. Just that they were close, and had a mutual love of potions."

Neil interjected, "You should ask Hermione as well. They were good friends from what Hermione's said. And maybe Neville too."

James nodded, rather overwhelmed by the impending task.

Dumbledore said, "Are you going to begin watching memories today? We can begin with mine and Neil's. And perhaps you should reexamine your own. Or would you prefer to wait?"

It was a reminder of exactly how exhausted everyone was from the day's events. Neil especially looked on the verge of collapse, and James did not think that Lily would be able to take any more excitement without having a mental breakdown.

"We'll wait. After everything that's happened today we should all get some rest."

Dumbledore nodded as they stood to leave.

"Yes. But you cannot wait too long. The outcome of the war is at stake."

As they left James couldn't help but realize that the outcome of the war was not the only thing at stake in this game.

* * *

Word count: 1948

Pages: 5

Posted on _April 02, 2010. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **You will notice if you are Harry Potter obsessed that part of one of the memories is taken directly from book two. All rights go Rowling. That is not me; I make no money from this, nor do I intend to make any money from this (even if I do need it!)

Everything _italicized _is part of a memory.

**Chapter 2 **

James was putting on his robes after a sleepless night when his wife entered the bedroom from the bathroom. The dark circles under her usually vibrant eyes showcased her lack of sleep. Even her normally fiery hair appeared lank and unkempt.

"I still don't understand, James. What did we miss? How?"

James simply stared at his wife. There was nothing he could say to comfort her; there was nothing to say to reassure himself.

"I don't even clearly remember when he stopped living with us, let alone him getting married."

"Harry lived with us for most of the summer before his fourth year. I believe he stayed with a friend after the World Cup until school started. He didn't come back after that year."

Lily looked how James felt, on the verge of tears.

"Oh James, tell me it wasn't our fault. Tell me that we had a reason."

There was nothing James could say to that either because as much as he wanted to believe that their nonexistent relationship with their son was Voldemort's fault, or because of circumstances outside of their control, or even Harry's fault, he could not get around the feeling that they, as the parents, were completely responsible.

"How has it come to this?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Neil's loud voice.

"Mum, Dad, hurry up. We're supposed to head up to Dumbledore's office."

They exited the rooms Dumbledore had provided to find their son tapping his foot impatiently in the corridor. They made their way to Dumbledore's office where the man was waiting with his pensieve. There was a serene expression on his face which masked the sorrow and anticipation.

"Good morning! Lemon drop? No? Oh well, I suppose we should get right down to business, shouldn't we? Yes. If you don't mind me accompanying you through my memories as some of them may require an explanation then we shall begin."

Neil and Lily were the first to enter the pensieve followed by James who took a deep breath before the plunge. He fell spiraling downward until he found himself standing in a very familiar place, Grimmauld Place, where they had lived in hiding with Sirius after the attack on October 31, 1981. James turned to see that Dumbledore had arrived, and was watching the front door.

_Dumbledore entered quietly into the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. He looked practically the same as the present day Dumbledore, though his face was perhaps a little less lined. The man had hardly taken a step toward the kitchen when Lily appeared on the stairs. _

"_Oh Albus, you're here. Everyone's in the drawing room." She whispered while waving him up. _

The memory Dumbledore ascended the stairs and entered the drawing room with the spectators following behind.

"_Hello Albus. We're glad that you could make it today, though if you had come yesterday you could have had some cake," a smiling Lily said, "You'll just have to settle for sandwiches." _

_Dumbledore replied, "Ah well. You'll find, my dear, that as you age it becomes apparent that on occasion you must make sacrifices in order to get anything done at all. It's just as well anyways, I was out of lemon drops, and I was sure that you all would be making a trip to Diagon Alley, as I seem to recall that two rather important letters were due to arrive yesterday morning." _

As the memory Dumbledore looked around the room, the spectators copied the action. The entire Grimmauld Place had been cleaned and redecorated when the Potters needed it for a safe-house, so the drawing room had an inviting feel, if still a bit dark. The room was occupied by the memory Dumbledore, Lily, James, Neil, Sirius, and Remus. Though obviously not a primary thought of the memory occupants, the current time people saw one obvious missing person, Harry.

_Dumbledore casually scanned the room until his eyes fell upon James, Sirius, and Neil whom were excitedly talking about Neil's upcoming first year at Hogwarts, or more specifically, Quidditch._

"…_and I can't wait for flying lessons! It'll be so cool!" Neil said excitedly. _

"_Just wait until your second year. You'll be on the team for sure, just like your old man!" _

"_HEY! I am NOT OLD!" _

_Sirius's barking laugh filled the room as he dodged the hand James aimed at his head while Neil giggled and Remus looked on shaking his head in amusement before turning to Albus. _

"_Hello, Albus. Is this a social visit?" _

"_I was instructed to inform you that Severus will continue to make your potion, but Sirius should avoid pulling another stunt upon delivery. Mostly I wanted to indulge in some of those delightful sandwiches that Lily makes and wish the boys a happy birthday." Said Dumbledore, but he frowned slightly. _

"_Speaking of the boys, where is Harry?" _

_Lily turned around and pointed to a chair, "Oh, he's right over there," but she trailed off upon finding the chair empty. "I could have sworn he was there a second ago. Hmm. I really don't know what to do with that boy. He's so different from Neil and James. I can't understand how he can be so quiet and shy, though I suppose that it's a blessing in some ways; I'm not sure how I would handle three troublemakers, but I worry sometimes. I'm never sure exactly what he's feeling." _

_There was a slightly awkward silence that was finally interrupted by Remus, who after sharing a significant look with Sirius said, "Harry's probably in the library getting a head start on the school reading material." _

_Dumbledore nodded and moved toward the door. "I think I'll go fetch him." _

"_Oh don't bother. He'll just be annoyed with the interruption anyways." said James. _

"_Nonsense, my boy! Every scholar occasionally enjoys the conversation of a fellow!" Dumbledore said as he left the room._

_He paused outside of the library. The door was slightly ajar and a young voice floated through it. _

"_Thank you, Kreacher. Would you mind passing me the encyclopedia of potion ingredients? It's on the top shelf." _

_There was a cracking noise followed by the rustling of pages. _

"_Thanks. So, how is Lady Black?" There was a hint of amusement in the voice. _

"_My mistress continues to be distressed by the filth that contaminates her home, besmirching the Noble name of Black." There were some continued mutterings of mudbloods, animals, and filth. _

_The only response to this statement was a noncommittal hum. It was obvious that Harry was quickly becoming engrossed in his reading so Dumbledore took that as his cue to enter. _

"_Harry, there you are, my boy! I came to wish you and your brother a happy birthday only to find that you had apparently gone missing!" _

_The small, pale boy jumped in surprise, and peered wide-eyed at Dumbledore through bespectacled eyes. _

"_Oh. Professor Dumbledore. I hadn't realized that you were here." _

_Dumbledore sat in the chair positioned across the table from Harry and watched as Kreacher slinked out of the room. _

"_Of course not. It is a very easy thing to become lost to the world while one is reading. I often find myself doing it when I come across exceptionally good pieces of literature. Though mind that you pay attention at the correct times. It would not to do become distracted during something important." _

"_No, sir." _

_Dumbledore found himself marveling at the contrast between Harry and Neil. Though physically they looked very similar, they appeared distinctly different. Perhaps it was because Harry's hair was not quite so messy as Neil's or James', but no, it was simply cut longer. Perhaps it was the look in those green eyes. Dumbledore thought that it was more a physical reflection of attitude and way of thinking. While Neil gave off an aura of excitement and fun, Harry gave off a general feeling of calm coupled with an intensity that was rare in an eleven year old. Neil was extremely extroverted, but was mostly aware of himself, while Harry was more introverted, but saw and analyzed everything. Neil's eyes sparkled continually with wonder and joy while Harry's were either far away in contemplation, or else shining with a cunning, calculating, burning curiosity. _

"_May I ask what it is that has you so absorbed?" _

_There was an excitement in Harry's voice when he answered, "Well, I was trying to read ahead for school, but the potions textbook isn't exactly clear. It sounds like an interesting subject, but there has to be a better book. I mean, I think it explains technique alright – I don't exactly know because I can't practice until school – but it isn't very clear on anything else, so I was looking for a book that would explain more about the plants and why things happen and such." _

_Dumbledore nodded sagely, "Yes. A truly enthralling subject when one has an interest, and the patience required. It's delightful to see it in someone so young. Is there a reason you've started with potions?" _

_Harry was kneeling on his chair now and nodded with a supremely serious expression on his young face. "Well, I didn't find out that it was interesting until after I started reading about it, and I started that because of what Mum, Dad, Sirius and Remus have said. I heard Dad and Sirius telling Neil that Professor Snape wasn't very nice. They called him some names that made Mum yell at them. She said that he's just very, very strict. But I don't really completely believe Dad and Sirius that he's, well, what they said, a snivelly, evil git. I saw what Sirius did when the Professor was bringing Remus his Wolfsbane potion. It wasn't very nice, so I figure that the guy deserves to be a little mean to him. And Remus told me that he isn't really evil, just a little grumpy all of the time." _

_Dumbledore found himself torn between amusement and astonishment. Astonished at Harry's perceptiveness, and amused at his talkativeness. Though he was also slightly surprised. _

"_Well, I think that it is very smart of you to get a head start, especially in Professor Snape's class. Between you and me, Severus is a little grumpy. But I must confess that I am surprised you know about the Wolfsbane potion, let alone that Remus is taking it. I was under the impression that your parents had elected not to inform you about Remus's furry little problem until you were older."_

_Harry fixed Dumbledore with a look that clearly screamed 'do I look stupid to you' as he spoke. "Yeah, well Neil doesn't know, or I don't think he does. I only know because I asked." _

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah. I asked everyone why he has to take a potion but they wouldn't tell me, so I tried looking it up, but there are a lot of potions that people can take every month. Even if you don't count the ones that are only for girls there are still a lot. So instead I asked the Professor what it was when he was leaving, and he told me."_

"_Ah. I hadn't realized that you spoke with Severus." _

"_I talk to him sometimes when he's leaving, or when he just gets here, and he has to wait 'cause everyone else is busy. He sometimes tells me that I'm a brat, though not so much anymore, but I don't mind really. There isn't really anyone else to talk to here except Remus, and you when you're here. And sometimes Mum, but she's busy with Dad and Sirius and Neil most of the time. Dad and Sirius aren't very fun to talk to. Neil is ok, but he's loud, and he doesn't like to read, and he doesn't know as many things as I do, so he doesn't really get what I'm saying most of the time."_

"_I suppose that you're excited to start at Hogwarts then, meet new people, and make new friends. Not to mention learn magic." _

"_Yeah. I can't wait. We got our letters yesterday, so we went to Diagon Alley to get our stuff. That was cool. Mum doesn't allow us in Diagon Alley very often. I don't get why, 'cause I thought that You-Know-Who was dead."_

_Dumbledore's expression became grave and he leaned forward a bit and spoke while looking Harry directly in the eye. "Ah, Harry, call him Voldemort. Always call him Voldemort. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself. And your mother worries for you and your brother. You are in hiding as a necessary precaution. Some of Voldemort's followers are still at large, and with Neil's involvement in his defeat, there is a fear of retribution. And just between you and me, I suspect that Voldemort is not dead, just biding his time to return." _

"_That's what Mum said to Neil. But how –"_

_Dumbledore silences Harry with a raised hand. "Ah, this is all I will say on the matter, for now at least. Do not dwell on the thought. How about you tell me about your trip to the Alley. Or what you got for your birthday." _

_There was a mulish look on Harry's face that said that he was not happy with the answer, but he excepted it anyways and instead moved on to the new topic. _

"_Well, I got some new books for my birthday from my parents and Sirius. Remus got me an owl! Her name is Hedwig after this person I found in my History of Magic book. She's beautiful." _

"_And what books did they get you?"_

"_Well, technically they didn't get me books. They just gave me money. I picked out the books. But that's cool, 'cause they don't really know what I like anyways."_

"_And what did Neil receive?" _

_Harry waved his hand dismissively as he spoke, "Oh, just some Quidditch stuff, I think. And some joke stuff from Sirius. He doesn't really like much else." _

_Dumbledore stood, "Well, perhaps we should go join the rest of the party, hmm? Your mother has made some of those excellent sandwiches." _

_Harry shook his head, and gestured to a plate of sandwiches that Kreacher had brought up for him earlier. "I think I'll stay here and read if that's ok." _

_Dumbledore smiled, "Suit yourself. I'll see you at Hogwarts then." _

_He had just left the library when he stuck his head back in._

"_Oh, and happy birthday." _

The memory faded, darkness swirled around the group until it reformed into a different location. They were standing in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the students were at their house tables, and the lot of new first years were waiting anxiously for their sorting.

"Ah, yes. Neil, I believe you will recognize this as it is your sorting as well."

_Perks, Sally-Anne had just been sorted into her new house when Professor McGonagall called the next name._

"_Potter, Harry!"_

_A small amount of chatter went up in the hall. _

"_Potter, did she say?"_

"_Not Neil, but they look alike –"_

"_Twins apparently –"_

_Dumbledore watched in curiosity as Harry gripped the sides of the stool, and appeared to be muttering to the hat. He almost laughed at that, it was rare that someone figured that they could argue with the hat. Most people never realized that they could actually influence the hat with their choices. Finally the hat called out a house, to the shock of many._

"_RAVENCLAW!" _

_Dumbledore smiled slightly as the Ravenclaws clapped, and Harry sat next to the young Terry Boot. Yes, he could definitely see the Ravenclaw in the boy, but also the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. He was an enigma to be sure. He knew it was a surprise to many that a son of James Potter and Lily Evans could be anything but Gryffindor. Dumbledore heard Filius's squeak of surprised delight; Lily always had been one of his favorites. Severus did not look entirely surprised, more intrigued than anything else, which Dumbledore supposed was an improvement on his usual treatment of Potters. _

_Dumbledore leaned forward slightly when the next name was called. _

"_Potter, Neil!"_

_The chatter started up again, louder this time. Severus scowled. But they did not have to wait long this time for the sorting as the hat almost immediately called out._

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _

_The Gryffindor table went wild. _

The memory began to fade again, until it eventually went black. As the next memory took shape Dumbledore said, "I believe most of the following memories are various conversations with either Severus or Filius. This first one is a staff meeting."

_All of the teachers were gathered in the staff room. The staff meeting was progressing as normal; the teachers each talk about their classes, what materials they still needed for the year, and inevitably the students. _

"_Severus, how are your Slytherins settling in?" Dumbledore directed the question towards the dark man leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, scowling at everything and everyone. _

"_Marvelously," Severus replied with a sarcastic tone._

"_Excellent! And how are your classes?"_

_Severus heaved a sigh, "I will need to procure more beetle eyes and lacewing flies for the student stores as the ones that we currently have are either rotting, or are simply so far past their prime that they are useless." _

"_And the classes? How are the students?"_

"_The classes are miraculous, truly. It's a miracle every day that someone doesn't kill themselves and everyone else by exploding a cauldron out of shear idiocy. Really, Albus, I should get a raise for putting up with all of the dimwitted Neanderthals that I have the extreme displeasure of calling students. Though I apply the title loosely to most of them as I believe you are required to learn something to be considered a student. Most of them don't have enough upper brain function for even the simple task of absorbing basic information, let alone the attention span required for listening to instruction. The ones that do are so arrogant as to believe that they do not need instruction and thereby make any intellectual capacity they may have possessed utterly useless." _

_The rest of the teachers had fallen silent. Severus' rants were always impressive. Dumbledore chuckled, "So everything is as usual then. Good. Good. Do you have any specific comments to add, rather than a general analysis of the failings of human nature?"_

_Severus sneered, "Why yes. Whose idea was it to put the Weasley twins with the Slytherins, or in class together, or in a potions classroom at all? Really, the only person more simple-minded than the students is whoever decided it would be a good idea not to expel those two before they even set foot in the building. Oh, and the Potter brat was as arrogant as I had anticipated. Just like his father. He and his Weasley cohort will cause more trouble than their worth. And the only one that will be worse than Potter at potions is Longbottom, who managed to melt a cauldron the first day." _

_Several of the other teachers made to refute Severus's comments, but Dumbledore spoke first. "Yes, yes, very well. Are there any positives to any of your classes?"_

"_Well, Mr. Malfoy is an adequate brewer for his age. And Mr. Potter, the other one, Harry, appears to have a bit of a flair for the art – where it came from is beyond me, must be his mother – he was certainly knowledgeable about the ingredients and procedures. He managed to answer all of the questions correctly that his brother, in the other class, got wrong. Obviously there was an uneven distribution of brains between the two of them, though I'm hardly surprised. Half of the genes had to have come from their father." Severus replied with a slight reluctance. _

_Filius spoke from his position on the sofa, "Yes. Young Mr. Potter is delightful. Simply wonderful having him in my house, especially sense he's Lily's boy. I'd been sure that both the Potter's would go into Gryffindor. He's very studious, keeps to himself mostly, but it seems he's made friends with Terry Boot." _

"_He's a sweet boy. Knows a thing or two about plants, not like Mr. Longbottom, but more in the line of what their properties are and what they can be used for." Pomona added. _

_Minerva joined the conversation, "Yes. He is very well behaved, and with his study habits I'm sure that he'll do well enough in my class. Neil Potter as well. He too was very attentive, once he arrived. Apparently he got a bit lost. I continually tell you, Albus, that we should provide the students with a basic map."_

_Dumbledore smirked mischievously, "Ah, but getting lost is more than half the fun. Why, one always finds new paths when they do not know where they are. I found this marvelous one on the seventh floor once. I could have sworn that there was nothing there, but I was searching for a loo and suddenly –"_

The memory switched again.

"_Would you repeat that, please, Severus? I'm not sure I heard you correctly." Dumbledore said. _

_Severus sniffed irritably, "I will be giving Mr. Potter, Harry Potter, extra potions lessons. He has a natural talent for the subject, and an interest. I will not see it go to waste, even in a Potter." _

"_My concern, Severus, is that this may be a rather obvious display of favoritism –"_

"_And awarding the other Potter a position on the Quidditch team was not? You have a lot of nerve, Albus, to accuse me of favoritism when you blatantly parade it in the face of the other students. I, however, will be conducting these lessons two evenings a week, and will not be broadcasting them to the entire school." _

_With a heavy sigh Dumbledore responded, "Yes, you are correct. If he is willing, then go ahead." _

"My son took extra lessons from Snape?" James asked as the memory changed.

Dumbledore nodded affirmative.

As the new memory took form Lily said, "I hadn't realized that he had such a talent for potions. Severus would never offer extra tutoring for anyone less than absolutely brilliant."

Dumbledore smiled.

_Dumbledore looked up as the door to his office banged open and Severus stormed in._

"_It's Potter. He's hearing voices IN THE WALLS. What's more, he also heard the snake speak at that farce of a dueling club. Do you understand what this could mean?"_

_Dumbledore had a faraway look in his eye. "So he is a parselmouth. Interesting. How did you come across this information? If Neil –"_

"_Who said anything about Neil? No, it is Harry. And I know because he told me."_

_Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise, "Harry?"_

_Severus sneered, "Yes, Harry. As much as I'm sure it pains you to hear, the world does not revolve around your precious Neil. Other people are capable of –"_

"_Severus, does Harry know who is opening the Chamber? Is he the one doing it, even if accidentally?"_

"_No. Absolutely not." _

The image dissolved only to have Professor McGonagall's office form, and with several more occupants than the previous memory.

_Lockhart was standing in the corner, Dumbledore sat at the desk, McGonagall, Filius, and Snape were also present. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their daughter, Ginny, between them with Ron standing next to Neil, who was slightly behind his brother as they told the story of the events of the Chamber of Secrets. The Lily and James Potter where hovering near Neil, James looked torn between pride and fear, while Lily was debating whether to rush them both to the hospital wing and make Dumbledore speak with them in the morning. _

_Ginny was covered in ink. Ron and Neil were covered in dirt and dust. Harry was covered in blood. _

_Harry was speaking. He explained about the voices that he had been hearing in the walls all year; how he could understand the snake speak at the dueling club and how he had told Professor Snape about it. He spoke about how, aside from the Professor, Hermione, Luna, and Terry where the only ones that knew. He spoke of heading to the hospital wing, despite knowing that visitors where no longer allowed, in hopes of being allowed to see Hermione. He had met Ron and Neil on his way there and they had been on their way to the library, but when Professor McGonagall found them in the halls, he had said that they had been trying to sneak in to visit Hermione, which wasn't really a lie because that was what he had been doing. He said that when they were there they discovered the paper folded in Hermione's hand and that he was the only one that new truly what it meant. He understood that Hermione had figured out what was in the chamber, and that it was travelling by pipes, but he told Neil and Ron that she must have figured it out herself, and not about the voices he heard, because he hadn't wanted them to know. Then there was the last attack, when Ginny had been brought down into the Chamber, and he had been on his way to find Professor Snape, because he thought that he had figured out where the entrance was by connecting the dots: Pipes + Parselmouth + Luna mentioning Moaning Myrtle + the location of the writing on the wall; it all fit. But he was sidetracked because he ran into Neil and Ron on their way to get Lockhart, and although he told them that Lockhart was an incompetent fool and that Professor Snape would be a better choice, they insisted on Lockhart and they all went down into the Chamber, which he had opened for them. He explained how Lockhart tried to Obliviate Neil, but the wand backfired and the tunnel collapsed with him on one side while everyone else was on the other. Then he said how he had agreed to go forward to find Ginny while Neil and Ron worked to move the rocks._

_By this time his voice was growing hoarse, but Harry continued until he had fully explained about meeting Tom Riddle in the Chamber, and about how he originally had no idea who he was, but the guy had explained all about his past, and how his brother was his eventual downfall and had then decided to unleash the basilisk on him, but the phoenix had shown up and blinded the basilisk and delivered the sorting hat, and he'd pulled the Gryffindor sword out of it (though he still wasn't sure how that worked as he was a Ravenclaw) and killed the basilisk, but the snake had bitten him._

"_Then the phoenix cried on the bite, and it faded away completely. I grabbed the tooth, and stabbed the diary with it. Riddle … imploded? I don't know, but he disappeared, and ink bled all over the place from the diary. Ginny woke up and we made our way back up here." Harry finished. _

_James hands were gripping Neil's shoulders so hard that his knuckles were as white as Lily's face. _

_Lily started, "I don't even know what to say. I'm so proud, but that was so supremely foolish of both of you. Neil, YOU COULD HAVE DIED, and Harry. Harry, I expected that you at least would be responsible enough to tell a competent teacher. I –"_

_Dumbledore interrupted the rant, "Miss Weasley should go to the hospital wing right away. This has been a terrible ordeal for her. There will be no punishment. Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. Bed rest and perhaps a large, steaming mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up. You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice – I daresay the basilisk's victims will be awaking up any moment." _

"_So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly._

"_There has been no lasting harm done, Ginny," said Dumbledore. _

_They stood to leave, but Molly approached Harry and gave him hug. _

"_Thank you." _

_Dumbledore waited until they had left before continuing._

"_You know, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go alert the kitchens?"_

"_Right," said Professor McGonagall crisply, also moving out the door._

_Dumbledore continued, "Now, Neil, Harry, and Ronald will be awarded Special Awards for Service to the School, and – let me see – yes, I think two hundred points apiece."_

_Ron turned bright pink._

"_But one of us seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure," Dumbledore added. "Why so modest, Gilderoy?" _

_Severus made no attempt to hide his derisive snort._

_Lockhart was standing in the corner of the room, still wearing his vague smile. When Dumbledore addressed him, Lockhart looked over his shoulder to see who he was talking to._

"_Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "there was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart –"_

"_Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?" _

"_He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Ron explained quietly to Dumbledore._

"_Dear me," said Dumbledore, shaking his head, his long silver mustache quivering. "Impaled upon your own sword, Gilderoy!"_

"_Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though." He pointed at Harry. "He'll lend you one."_

_Dumbledore turned to Neil and Ron and said, "Would you two mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, too? Oh, that reminds me, we must send a letter to Azkaban – we need our gamekeeper back. If you wouldn't mind, Severus –"_

_Snape glared. _

"_Or perhaps Filius. If you would, please send an owl to Azkaban."_

_Neil, Ron and Professor Flitwick all left the room. Lily looked reluctant to allow Neil out of her sights, but was silenced with a look from Dumbledore who began to speak._

"_Now, Harry, I'm sure this has been a trying experience. First of all, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing else could have called Fawkes to you," said Dumbledore. After a brief pause he continued, "So you met Tom Riddle. I imagine he was most interesting to you. If you have questions…" _

_Harry's eyes shifted from Dumbledore to Severus and then to the floor. _

"_No. I don't." _

_Dumbledore frowned slightly, the child he had spoken to before his first year would be teeming with questions. There had to be a reason for his sudden silence, but before he could press further Severus swooped forward, grabbed Harry's arm, and pulled back the sleeve to examine his upper arm. James stepped forward._

"_What do you think you're doing to my son, Snivellus?" _

_Severus hardly spared him a sneer, "I'm doing what you, as his parents, should have done as soon as he arrived and examining his injuries."_

_James yelled, "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU IMPLYING?"_

_While Lily said, "He said that it was healed with phoenix tears. We assumed –"_

_Snape let go of Harry's arm, but gripped his shoulder in a mirror of what James had done to Neil earlier. _

"_Dumbledore, I suggest that Mr. Potter spend at least this evening in the hospital wing. He's just been bitten by a basilisk, it would do well to keep him under observation until we can assure that he is not suffering any ill effects."_

_James facial expression said that he was going to protest on principle, but Lily could apparently see the logic in the statement as she shushed him._

_Dumbledore nodded, though continued to peer at Harry. _

"_Yes. That would probably be best." _

The memory ended. James and Lily were silent. Dumbledore spoke, "There is one more that I felt was significant."

Dumbledore's office formed around them.

_The heads of house were gathered in Dumbledore's office discussing what he had missed during his run from the law. Mostly this meant that they were once again abusing Umbridge. However, the topic of conversation had carried them to the career counseling of the fifth years._

_McGonagall was finishing describing Neil's appointment. _

"_The boy left while Umbridge and I were screaming at each other. But I am determined that if he wants to be an Auror then that's what he'll be. I'll see to it." _

_Dumbledore smiled. "Are there any other noteworthy sessions?" _

_Filius spoke up and smiled at Severus, "Mr. Potter wishes to be a potions master."_

_Severus nodded, "And he'll be one, I'm sure of it. I have never before taught a student with as much natural talent for the subject. I hope, Filius, that you told him that he will have to continue to take Herbology." _

"_Yes, of course. Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arthimancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts where what I recommended that he take, but he has also expressed an interest in continuing to take Ancient Runes, Charms, and Transfiguration. The boy will certainly have a full schedule, but I'm sure that he will manage. The only courses that he might have difficulty meeting the requirements for are Ancient Runes and the Transfiguration practical, or so he told me." _

_McGonagall interjected, "He'll do fine in Transfiguration as long as he remembered to tone down his wand movement during the exam. While that may be fine for Charms, Transfiguration requires a different type of focus, and not quite so much flair." _

"_I will be continuing his private lessons in potions – perhaps increase the frequency if I have time – even if I am not teaching Potions next year." Severus said. _

_Dumbledore sighed, "As you wish." _

The memories ended and they found themselves back in Dumbledore's office. Lily collapsed into a chair, while Neil walked over to stroke Fawkes.

James said after awhile, "He wanted to become a potions master?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "No, he is a potions master. Severus was quite proud."

James just shook his head.

* * *

Word Count: 5661

Pages: 13

**A/N:** The timeline for the memories. ( 1.) August 1, 1991 – Just after Harry's and Neil's eleventh birthday. (2.) Harry's sorting. (3.) After the first week (or two) of classes – the first staff meeting. (4.) During the first year, sometime after Neil was put on the Quidditch team, but long enough through the year for Snape to be impressed. (5.) During second year after the dueling club – Harry heard the voices in the walls, and heard the snake that Draco set loose while dueling Neil (Harry did NOT reveal that he was a parselmouth at that time. He let Snape handle the snake). Harry confides to Snape that he is hearing the voice in the walls and about the snake. (6.) After they save Ginny from the Chamber. (7.) After fifth year, before sixth year. The teachers are getting Dumbledore caught up on what he missed while he was running from the law.

Posted on _April 03, 2010. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

James munched slowly on the edge of a sandwich, not really paying attention to what he was eating. Lily wasn't eating anything at all which left Neil and Albus to split the plate of sandwiches between themselves.

"Harry's a potions master already," Lily said in a brittle voice. "I'm surprised that Severus decided to tutor him at all, given who Harry is. He must have been very talented for Severus to take him under his wing."

"Extraordinarily talented according to Severus," Albus said, "But it is not so surprising that Severus would pick someone to train. There are other memories, of course, but out of respect for Severus's privacy I have elected to omit them. I will say this much, Severus was very aware that Voldemort would return and he would be called upon once again to spy. And I have always felt that Severus was severely disappointed in the general lack of interest in potions which has become the trend of late. When he found a student, even a Potter, that was talented, interested, and as much of a perfectionist as Severus himself was, he jumped on the chance to instruct them in his art before spying claimed his life."

"Why isn't he teaching potions, then? I thought that Horace was anxious to go back to retirement."

"I actually did try to convince Harry to teach Defense. He did well enough in that subject to qualify. My first choice was Neil, but with Voldemort, and Auror training I didn't think you needed the distraction. But Harry refused. That was the last time I've had contact with him, and before you ask it was by owl so I did not see him."

Lily deflated mid breath.

"Is everyone finished eating?" Albus asked. "Good. Then, Neil, if you would, place your memories in the pensieve."

They waited as Neil closed his eyes and slowly placed silver strands into the pensieve before he entered it.

James and Lily stood to follow him. Lily entered the pensieve first, but before he followed, James turned to look at Dumbledore, whom was still sitting at his desk, questioningly.

Albus said, "Oh, I shall not be joining you. Before they were my memories, the rest are only for your family. I will not intrude."

James nodded and entered the pensieve. He landed beside Lily and Neil in Grimmauld Place.

"My memories aren't in any order like Albus's were; at least I don't think they are."

_It was hard to determine the age of the two young boys in the room. One of them, Harry, was sitting stretched out in the chair with his glasses perched on the end of his nose and a book in his lap. The other boy, Neil, was standing, fidgeting and looking bored. He would jiggle his foot, tap his fingers, look around the room, and inevitably go back to staring at his brother. _

"_Harry, play with me."_

"_No. Go play with Dad or Sirius."_

"_They're busy."_

_A couple of seconds passed. _

"_Harry, will you play with me now?" _

_Harry hardly looked up when he answered, "No, now stop bothering me."_

"_But why?" Neil whined._

"'_Cause I don't like any of the games you play." _

_Neil sat in silence for a few seconds. A mischievous look crossed his face. Slowly he stood up and stretched, before he quickly jumped over and grabbed his brother's book and took off across the room laughing. _

_Harry jumped up, "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" _

"_Not until you play with me!" said Neil, as he jumped out of Harry's reach. _

"_I'm gonna tell Mum!"_

"_Not if I tell Mum first!"_

_The two boys tore out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time – making sure to tiptoe past Lady Black's portrait – they raced into the kitchen where Lily stood by the stove making dinner. _

_They began speaking at the same time. _

"_Mum! Neil stole my book and –"_

"_Harry won't play with me and I'm bored!" _

_Lily didn't even turn around. "Boys, enough. Just go find a game to play until dinners ready." _

_Neil smirked and stuck his tongue out at Harry._

"_But Mum, Neil took my –"_

"_That's enough! Really Harry, I'm busy. Just go play with your brother, or you can go to your room."_

"_But –"_

"_I said enough, Harry. Room. Now." _

_Harry stared at his mother's back with wide, disappointed eyes for a second, then his shoulders slumped and he turned and headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Neil's expression had become rather downtrodden as well, as he looked between his mother and Harry before following Harry out of the kitchen. _

_Neil stood outside of Harry's bedroom for several minutes simply staring at the book in his hand. With a sigh, he knocked softly on the door before entering. Harry sat on his bed staring at the wall, but he looked up in confusion when Neil entered. _

_Neil lifted up the book in his hand and tossed it to Harry, "I, uh, brought you that."_

"_Thanks."_

_Neil sat down next to Harry. "And, umm, I'm sorry 'bout gettin' you in trouble." _

_Harry shrugged, "Its fine. Mum's just…" _

"_Yeah." _

The two boys, nearly identical, sat in silence side-by-side until the memory faded out and a new one formed.

_Neil sat next to Ron Weasley watching the dancing students. His date had long sense abandoned him, not that he could blame her, he wasn't being very obliging. Ron was muttering something about stupid, famous Quidditch players when Hermione and Krum came into view, but Neil wasn't listening. He was watching his brother, who was in dark green dress robes, dance with Ginny Weasley. Harry was laughing, presumably at something Ginny had said. They looked like they were having fun. _

_Neil would admit that he was envious. His brother did not have the weight of the Tournament on him. He did not have the pressure of his peers' disapproval crushing him. It wasn't his life at stake. _

_But he was also happy. It was rare for Neil to see his brother laugh in such an unrestrained way. Laughter, which had been a frequent part of Neil's childhood as he played pranks with his father and Sirius, had been a much less frequent part of Harry's. Harry, who preferred books to sports and intellectual jokes to pranks. _

_Then Neil was distracted by the arrival of Percy. _

"That was the Yule ball during fourth year. Harry went with Ginny. Makes sense, after second year they were really good friends."

A new memory formed.

_Neil, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hagrid's hut before Buckbeak's execution. _

_Hagrid greeted them tearily, saying, "You shouldn't'a come. 'Specially you, Neil. Wha' with Pettigrew on ta' loose." _

_But he welcomed them in anyways. When they entered they discovered that Harry was already there. _

"_Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "You'll help us plead Buckbeak's case, won't you?" _

"_Of course," Harry said with a tight smile and an almost imperceptible glance in Hagrid's direction, "I didn't spend hours locked up in the library with you just to allow them to execute Buckbeak." _

_But when the time came for the execution they were all quickly ushered out the back door and left to make their way back to the school under Neil's invisibility cloak. _

_Harry looked at it in question. "You have the cloak?"_

"_Yeah. Dad gave it to me for the school year," Neil said while throwing it over them._

"_Oh." _

_The four walked slowly up toward the school to avoid any of their feet from becoming visible from under the cloak. It was quickly becoming dark, and they had only gotten partway across the grounds, when a noise sounded from next to them. It was a sharp twig snapping. They turned to look and found Crookshanks in hunt mode, stalking some invisible pray. _

_Hermione left the shelter of the cloak. "Crookshanks, what are you after?" _

_Ron and Neil stepped out from under the cloak. _

"_Your cat is really peculiar, Hermione," said Ron. _

_Harry stayed under the cloak, "Hey, guys?" _

_Neil waved his hand in Harry's general direction. "It's dark anyways. No one will see us." _

"_No, Neil, that's not what I –" _

_A short man had appeared, grabbed Neil and was dragging him towards the Whomping Willow. Neil was struggling, trying to get away. Ron launched himself at the unknown attacker, while Hermione took out her wand, but looked reluctant to do anything in fear of hitting Ron or Neil, so replaced it in her pocket and joined the brawl. Harry had flung of the invisibility cloak, and was looking quickly back and forth between the castle, Hagrid's hut, and the struggling mass. _

_He winced perceptibly when there was a loud crack of breaking bone. He turned to run in the direction of the castle, positive that everyone at Hagrid's hut had left by then, but saw two figures coming down from the castle, so he instead raised his wand and sent sparks into the air. _

"_Over here!" _

_The first figure came into view, with his wand raised. Remus came running over, "Get away from him." _

_Hermione and Neil helped to disentangle Ron, whom had managed to break his leg on a root during the struggle. Remus sent ropes to bind Pettigrew right when Severus arrived. He surveyed the scene, his eyes meeting Harry's briefly, before he sneered nastily at Pettigrew. _

"_It seems the rat has finally been caught in the trap. Lupin, as much as I would enjoy killing him, he needs to be brought up to the castle. Watching him receive the Dementor's kiss will be much more satisfying." _

_Remus nodded, "Alright. Severus, if you would watch him. Ron, I'm not as adept at healing as Madame Pomfrey, but I think I can splint it well enough for you to get to the hospital wing, alright?" _

_Ron looked a bit pale as the bandages wrapped around his leg. _

"_Hermione, Neil, if you would help him…"_

_They both went on either side of Ron and helped him hobble in the direction of the castle. They walked slowly and silently through the night until a sliver of moon appeared. _

_Severus looked slightly panicked, if you knew what to look for, "Lupin, you fool, you forgot the potion!"_

_But there was nothing to do. Remus was already transforming into a wolf. Severus abandoned his watch of Pettigrew in favor of ushering the students toward the school. "Inside, hurry!" while sending two patronuses, one towards Hagrid's hut, and the other towards the school. _

_He then turned. Pettigrew had disappeared, but no one noticed. Severus had moved to the opposite side of Remus, and was aiming his wand at him, and with sounds and spells was drawing him away from the students. _

_Harry kept looking back with a pale, worried face. The four were moving slowly, and the howls of the wolf could be heard in the background until, suddenly, everything fell unnaturally silent and cold. Hundreds of Dementors were closing in on them. Ron, already weak from his broken leg, was the first to collapse. Harry took out his wand and yelled, "THING OF SOMETHING HAPPY AND SAY EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

_Hermione and Neil both took out their wands and attempted, but neither was able to produce anything. Hermione collapsed next. _

_A Dementor was closing down on Neil. Harry saw this and yelled the spell one more time, and this time Neil saw through is fading vision a glowing white something fly out toward the Dementors before Harry collapsed to the ground and Neil followed him into darkness. _

The memory abruptly ended when Neil lost consciousness leaving everyone slightly disoriented as the new memory appeared.

"_Are you really not coming home?" Neil asked Harry as they sat on the Hogwart's Express on their way back home from school. _

"_No. I'm not." Harry said curtly. _

"_Mum and Dad will be upset. You'll get into trouble."_

_Harry laughed and smirked, "You have to admit that this is rather backwards."_

"_I'm serious!" _

"_I know. Don't worry they won't notice. They didn't notice last summer after the World Cup, did they?" _

"_No, they didn't. But Harry, that's beside the point. It's dangerous! Voldemort is back –"_

_Harry interrupted, "And I refuse to be locked up because of some arrogant, hypocritical crackpot with delusions of grandeur! We've been held up in that house sense we were one! I can't stay there any longer; I refuse to have my life completely revolve around that thing." _

_Neil frowned at Harry silently causing Harry to sigh. _

"_Look, Neil, I know that it's dangerous. I know that you only got away because of that emergency portkey Mum and Dad make you carry with you everywhere. But…I can't stay with them anymore. Not after what Dad said. You realize we haven't spoken sense then. And besides, they won't notice I'm gone. I'd bet you a thousand Galleons."_

_Neil watched the scenery pass through the window. _

"_Well ok. I won't tell. Where're ya' going anyways?" _

"_Terry's place. I'll probably be there for most of the summer, but I might go stay with Luna or Neville later. Depends on whether Terry's parents want to go on vacation." _

The memory faded and as the next one was forming Lily asked James, "What did you say to him?"

James shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

_Neil gave the Fat Lady the password with trepidation. She looked at him inscrutably. "You'll see," she said before she swung open._

_He was met with an explosion of noise as he entered. Ginny was running towards him screaming, "We won! We won!"_

_She was hugging him. Perhaps it was that which made him do it. Perhaps it was the feeling of the moment. Perhaps it was the fact that he had a crush on her for the last year. He leaned forward and kissed her. _

_It ended rather abruptly when she pulled away. The rest of the common room waited in anticipation, Ron especially. _

"_Uh, Neil. I'm flattered, but I'm dating Harry." _

_Neil flushed. "Oh. Oops!" _

_Ginny grinned and laughed, "Don't worry about it. Come on. Celebrate. WE WON!" _

_The party continued. _

The group excited the pensieve.

"You know. The day after that last memory Ginny was sitting next to Harry at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall. When I walked in she whispered something to him. He just grinned at me and winked. I hadn't even realized that they were dating before then," said Neil.

The comment did little to lighten the mood, though Albus smiled from his desk.

"Are you done for the day?" He asked.

James nodded, "Yes. I think we'll go get some rest. We'll go and ask some people for memories tomorrow."

"Alright. Perhaps I will be able to help with that. I'll ask some of the staff tomorrow morning," said Albus.

"And I'll go write to Terry Boot right now. Hopefully I'll be able to get any memories from him tomorrow morning," Neil added before heading off towards the owlery.

Lily and James were walking back to their rooms when Lily remembered her previous question.

"James, what did you say to Harry? The thing he mentioned in Neil's memory."

James tightened his grip on her hand and sighed, "I don't really want to go into detail. It was stupid, really. I … it was just after that one memory of Neil's, the one from the end of their third year with the Dementors. Harry managed to cast a Patronus before he collapsed. Well, Snape was in the hospital wing when Harry woke up and I found out that he had been getting lessons on how to cast the Patronus from Snape – I still didn't know about the potions lessons – and apparently Snape had been on his way back towards them when this happened and saw that the Patronus was a bat. That set me off. I don't know … I suppose I saw how easily Harry talked with Snape, and Snape was there to tell him off for doing stupid things and that was supposed to be my job. I think I realized that I hadn't been doing my job as his Dad very well, but I didn't handle it right. Somehow the conversation ended with me calling Harry a disappointment. I'm still not sure how."

"Oh, James," Lily sighed, "Where was I during all this?"

"You were busy yelling at the Minister about the Dementors being at the school. But maybe the worst part is what I heard Snape say once I was leaving. He told Harry, and I quote, 'What you managed to do was impressive, don't ever let anyone, especially that idiot, convince you otherwise. That aside, I find myself severely disappointed. I had thought that you were intelligent, apparently I was wrong. Out after curfew when you knew that Pettigrew was at large…' he went on to lecture our son about safety. Admittedly in a very insulting way."

"It's sad isn't it, James."

"Yes. Very."

* * *

Word Count: 2830

Pages: 8

**A/N:** Ok. You may have noticed that I used Patronuses as the plural form of Patronus. Technically it should be Patroni, but in the HP Books it was Patronuses, so I decided to go with that instead. Wow. That sounds really nerdy.

Also note that I changed the form of Harry's patronus.

Memory Timeline: 1.) Harry and Neil before they were eleven. Not sure exactly how old. Probably between eight and ten. (2.) Yule ball. (3.) Third year, when Pettigrew escapes. (4.) Hogwart's Express ride at the end of fourth year. (5.) When Gryffindor wins the Quidditch cup during sixth year. **Note:** **Neil has detention for something unrelated to the Half Blood Prince. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Dumbledore surveyed the members of his staff that he had gathered in his office with a smile. Hopefully they would be able to offer assistance with the current predicament.

"Ah, thank you for coming this fine morning!" Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Albus, it's five in the bloody morning!" Horace said.

Dumbledore feigned a look of surprise, "Oh, why yes it is. Should I call for tea?"

Minerva sniffed irritably, "Just get on with it, Albus."

Minerva was sitting stiffly in the chair, the only member of the staff aside from Dumbledore that looked entirely awake. Filius's head kept lolling sideways onto Neville's elbow. Neville – who had recently replaced Pomona as the Herbology professor – did little to restrain his excessive yawning and Horace had not bothered to change out of his slippers and nightcap.

"Yes, well. I find myself unfortunately lacking in memories of a certain student, Mr. Harry Potter, and was hoping some of you would donate. They do not have to be anything in particular; just something you think may be significant."

The staff was silent for a moment in shock until Minerva spoke, "Why not ask the boy's parents? Surely they would be better –"

"Actually, Harry didn't interact much with his parents, not at all after he moved out when he was fourteen," said Neville.

Albus nodded in Neville's direction. "Yes, and it is his parents that wish to see the memories. It was pointed out recently that Harry needs to be contacted and no one knows where he is."

Neville shuffled nervously in his seat but said, "He married Ginny. Hermione said it was a beautiful wedding. I would have liked to have gone, but with all the security it was not possible."

Filius spoke up, "I don't understand why you need memories of him."

"Consider it parental concern. With recent events bringing certain information to light… mistakes must be rectified."

"You're speaking in riddles, Albus."

"Unfortunately, at this time I cannot say more. Just that I must ask you to donate memories of or pertaining to Harry."

Horace was the first to step up with a memory.

"Now, I'm going back to bed," he said as he left the room.

Filius was the next to bring forward a memory, "It is too bad about Severus. He would have enjoyed showing the Potters his memories of their son. "

Minerva, Neville and Dumbledore were the only ones left in the office. Both Minerva and Neville were frowning in concentration. Finally Minerva stood and handed over a memory.

"There isn't much. I was not close to Harry like I was Neil. I hope it is what you're looking for, as I sincerely have no clue."

"There will be an Order meeting soon. Both of you shall be told then what has been brought to light," said Albus.

Minerva nodded and turned to leave while Neville dropped his memories into the pensieve.

"Albus, why do you need to contact Harry? Does it have anything to do with Voldemort? He won't be happy about this, there's a reason he made it so they couldn't be found."

"Yes, given his family ties and the situation with Voldemort I am not surprised. Though it is unfortunate, and I would prefer to say that the Potters' family situation was brought to light because of honest realization of mistakes, the truth is that yes, this does involve Voldemort."

Neville was just about to leave when he turned back and said, "Harry really isn't going to be happy about this," before he closed the door.

Dumbledore stroked Fawkes slowly.

"No, I don't suppose he will be."

James and Lily were once again sitting in Dumbledore's office. The pensieve lay conspicuously on the desk between them. No one spoke; they only sat and watched the swirling memories and lost themselves in their thoughts. Suddenly Dumbledore looked towards the door. Seconds later Neil entered holding up a vial of the shimmering silver liquid.

"I just met with Terry. He gave me this," said Neil, "Also, he let slip that Harry and Ginny are living under the Fidelius charm somewhere; he couldn't say where as he's not the secret keeper, and I was given the impression that he wouldn't tell us even if he could."

Neil emptied the memory into the pensieve while Lily and James stood. He stepped back.

"After you."

The three of them entered the pensieve and landed in the potions classroom.

_Professor Slughorn had just finished the instruction for the first day of class and had set them to work. Slughorn beamed at them all with an incredibly excited expression on his; both of the Potter boys were in this class. As he strolled around the room he made multiple intentional trips past both of the boys until he stopped and made small talk with Neil first. _

"_Neil Potter, an honor to have in my class. Smart man having this young lady as a friend," he gestured towards Hermione, "And having your brother in the class must be a treat. As I recall Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are never paired in the schedule. Strange, that. Your brother being in Ravenclaw. I would have thought him a Gryffindor with Lily as his mother and James his father." _

"_Harry's not as close with our parents." _

_Slughorn brushed off the comment, "A shame, a shame. I taught them, you know. Your mother especially was a favorite of mine. She was brilliant at potions, a real talent. A pity she favored charms." _

_By this time Slughorn had wandered toward Harry, who at the next table and was the only one working alone. Slughorn peered into his cauldron while he spoke, and smiled in delight. _

"_And Harry. It seems you've inherited your mother's talent. Severus was not wrong about your skill."_

_Harry only acknowledged him with a short nod, not breaking his concentration as he added the next ingredient._

"_And the extra lessons you are taking. Planning on being the next potions master I've heard? Good. The world could do with more potions masters. I've taught quite a few of the current ones myself, Severus included. Many of them still keep in contact. I get the latest on all of the newest ideas, and I am often asked to help some of them flesh out the correct ingredient for their latest discoveries!" Slughorn said with evident pride, " I know that Severus has you on a different class schedule than the rest, I have a copy, I'm assuming you do as well as you are doing your own potion today instead of the assigned class work. Good, good. Learning at your own pace, but don't be shy; any assistance you need just ask!"_

_Harry glanced up briefly from chopping the next ingredient and said, "Of course, sir." _

_Slughorn stood and stared at him for a second, seemingly unsatisfied with the answer. _

"_These extra lessons you have with Severus. I'm sure he's busy adjusting to the new lesson plans, and as he is teaching defense now I would be more than happy to assist in anyway, take over the lessons for him perhaps?" _

_At this Harry removed and set down the stirring rod, he set the timer for a short bit of time to allow the potion to stew and stood straight to look Slughorn completely in the eye. He stared unblinkingly at Slughorn for a moment, appearing almost Dumbledoreesque in the way he surveyed the man. Then he said, "Thank you. But as much as I appreciate the offer I will stick with my current schedule." _

_Slughorn did not appear to know exactly how to reply to the direct statement or intense stare, so instead said, "Yes. Yes. I suppose as well. But you will be coming to my little gatherings, won't you?"_

_The timer went off. Harry picked up the stirring rod and turned back towards the potion. "If time permits, sir," he said before once again becoming engrossed in his potion. _

"_Of course. I'll send you a notice for the first meeting." _

The memory faded, only to be replaced with another from a different person.

_Filius was looking over his desk from his pile of books at the boy. Harry Potter was just beginning his career advice session. _

"_So Harry, what are your thoughts on your future career?" _

_Harry answered without hesitation, "I want to be a potions master." _

_Filius laughed in delight, "Ah, I guessed as much. Severus speaks highly of you quite frequently in the staff room, and from what I've heard, and the coursework you've already done in potions, I can understand why." _

_Harry's green eyes shone with pride and his smile widened. _

"_Now, you will need to continue potions, but I can't imagine that OWL being a problem for you. Other classes you should consider continuing are Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arthimancy, and of course Defense Against the Dark Arts. Your grades are quite high, especially in D.A.D.A. and Potions. You also do very well in Care of Magical Creatures and Arthimancy. Professor Sprout has mentioned that, though your knowledge of their properties is extensive, you have a little trouble with the care of plants."_

"_Yes, I know. I suppose it comes from all the work I do with potions. I can harvest the ingredients, and use them, but I work with dead plants, not living ones. Anyways, I'm working with Neville on it anyways, he tutors me in Herbology and I help him with potions." _

_Filius smiled, "Well, those are the recommended subjects, I don't suppose you'll have any trouble –"_

"_Actually, Professor, I would also like to continue with Charms and Transfiguration," said Harry. As an afterthought he added, "And maybe Ancient Runes as well." _

_Filius squeaked and clapped his hands, "Oh, I shall greatly enjoy having you continuing my class! I had hoped, but as it's not required for a potions master. Your mother was exceptionally talented, a pity she never did anything with it. But no matter, do you have any concerns?" _

_Harry's smile had become a little tight at the mention of his family, but he answered the question, "Yes, I'm a bit concerned with whether I will be able to continue Transfiguration, I'm not sure I'll be able to make to OWL grade required."_

"_Yes, you do seem to struggle the most in Transfiguration, you have an Acceptable, but you'll need and E to continue the class. I suggest you speak with Professor McGonagall. She'll be able to give you some tips to improve."_

"_Also, I'm still deliberating on Ancient Runes. I'm going to take the OWL, but Professor Snape mentioned that he wants to increase the frequency of my lessons next year, so I'm not sure if I'll have time for everything. If I have to drop a class it'll be Ancient Runes." _

The memory shifted again to an empty corridor. James, Lily and Neil looked around in confusion until they saw a familiar cat with square spectacle markings around its eyes slinking peering around the corner at the end of the hall.

_Minerva peered around the corner when she heard the voices. If she had not already known about their unique relationship she would have been more surprised to find them speaking civilly to each other. It was surprising enough to see the evidence in person rather than through Severus at staff meetings. _

"_Your summer holiday was satisfactory I trust."_

"_It wasn't too bad. I stayed at Luna's after the World Cup."_

_It was only because she had known him since he was eleven that Minerva could tell that Severus was surprised when he answered._

"_Your parents allowed you to leave the house?"_

"_Yeah, well after what he said in the hospital wing my dad and I haven't spoken. Not that we did much anyways. I asked Mom if I could go, but she wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying."_

"_Lily has changed from when we were in school. It's disappointing."_

_Harry made a noncommittal noise before he responded, "My mother isn't that bad. She's just wrapped up in James and Neil and – that sounds rather bad, doesn't it?"_

_Yes, but even so, it is concerning that you are no longer under the safety of the Fidelius, especially given recent events."_

"_You mean what happened at the World Cup," Harry's voice was tinged with curiosity._

_Severus paused slightly before answering as if he was debating exactly how much to reveal. Finally he responded, "Yes. His forces are stirring once more," Severus stopped his slow pace down the corridor and turned to face Harry directly, "Be cautious." _

_Harry smiled, "Of course, always."_

_They stood in silence or a minute, then Severus said, "Hurry toward your dorm, brat. I'll take points if you're out after curfew."_

_Harry took off toward the Ravenclaw dorm. Severus stood and watched his retreating figure until Harry had turned the corner. After frowning deeply for several moments, Severus turned and strode off briskly, his robes billowing behind him._

As the memory was changing James felt Lily grip his arm tightly. In a slightly choked voice she said, "Merlin, James, Severus was right."

"I know."

_Minerva was smiling like a cat that had caught the canary. "Why Severus, did I just hear you inquire after a student?"_

_Severus sniffed haughtily, "I have invested interest."_

"_Invested interest in how well the boy dances?" Minerva asked with evident skepticism. _

"_Yes! Seeing as I was the only one willing to teach the boy how to dance. I would appreciate knowing that he, at the very least, did not make a fool of himself!"_

"_And I thought that your extra lessons were for potions."_

"_They are," Severus said indignantly, "but the boy asked, and I decided that I could afford to indulge my most talented pupil. If only to assure that he ceased his incessant whining." _

_Minerva answered with a slight smile, "Well then, you'll be pleased to know that Mr. Potter danced marvelously. He and Ms. Weasley appeared to have a marvelous time. A pity that Mr. Longbottom did not take lessons from you. I'm sure Ms. Lovegood's feet would have benefited, not that she noticed."_

"_I am sure that even lessons would not penetrate Longbottom's skull. That much has been made obvious with just potions, why add another lesson for him to potentially severely injure himself and others?" _

The memory faded to darkness before reforming outside of the library.

"_Hey, Neville!" a voice called._

_Neville looked up from where he was retrieving the books he had dropped to see Harry Potter walking towards him. A little surprised that the Ravenclaw first year was speaking to him, Neville responded, "Yeah?" _

"_Hermione said you're brilliant at Herbology. I was wondering if you would help me. We could do an exchange if you want; Herbology help for Potions help, or another subject if you prefer it."_

_There was a bit of silence as Neville processed the request. _

"_You want me to help you with Herbology homework, and you'll help me with Potions?"_

_Harry smiled widely and nodded._

"_Ok."_

The memory reformed again at a location that no one recognized, but it was not hard to guess where they were. The gardens visible through the window were well extensive and immaculately maintained, and several picture frames in the room held images of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

_Neville came walking into the room. He was several years older than in the previous memory. He looked around and when he realized no one was in the room called out, "Hey, Gran!" _

_A stern voice sounded from the next room, "No shouting. Come here and speak properly."_

_Neville walked into the doorway leading into the next room and saw his Gran writing a letter with a look of deep concentration._

"_Uh. Gran, Harry's coming to stay with us today. He'll be here for the rest of the summer."_

_Without looking up she replied impatiently, "Yes, yes, I know. Why the boy isn't staying with his own parents is beyond me. Letting one of their children run around the country after what happened to the other last June…"_

_Neville shifted a bit uncomfortably while he spoke, "Yeah, it's a little weird, but Harry doesn't get on very well with his parents, so he just … moved out, I suppose. From what Neil's said their parents haven't even noticed." _

_Madame Longbottom looked up from her letter at this and said, "A pity. I had thought better of the Potters. Your parents spoke fondly of them," she continued after fixing Neville with a stern look, "He can stay until school starts again if the both of you behave. I won't have you lazing about just because of some company."_

"_Of course not, Gran. Harry isn't like that, he's always really calm. Besides, he'll be able to help me with my Potions homework."_

"_He's good at Potions then?"_

"_Yeah, really good. He even get's extra lessons from Professor Snape. Harry says he wants to be a Potions Master." _

"_Well then, perhaps he'll be a good influence. Maybe your Potions grade will get up to an acceptable level." _

_Neville flushed as the memory faded. _

"The next one must be Terry's. He didn't give a lot, not as much as I expected at least," said Neil as the new memory formed.

_Professor Flitwick looked at Harry with a bit of confusion, "You're staying for Holiday this year, Harry?" _

_Harry's friends, Terry and Luna, watched hi m with a little concern. Harry just smiled at the professor, "Yes. I decided to see what the holidays are like at the castle this year." _

_With a nod the professor started walking towards a new group of students, "Well, as long as your parents are aware." _

_The group waited until the professor was out of earshot before Terry leaned in towards Harry and said, "You're not going home?" _

"_No."_

_Luna's large eyes blinked, "Why ever not? Is there a manifestation of nargles at your house?"_

_The other two didn't even blink at the interjection, but Harry answered, "Not that I'm aware. But with Pettigrew's escape over the summer my parents were going to pull Neil out of school. They never mentioned whether they wanted to pull me out of school as well; I mean, it's not like he's coming after me. But after what happened on Halloween, with him almost getting Neil in the Gryffindor common room, I'm afraid that they'll pull us both out of school as soon as they have the chance. Besides, I want to use the library." _

_The trio finished their meal in silence with Luna staring off into space, Terry occasionally throwing concerned looks at Harry and Harry staring into his meal as if it held all the answers. _

The Great Hall faded to be replaced with the Potions classroom.

_The fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were talking excitedly while waiting for Professor Snape. _

"_Still they Triwizard Tournament –"_

"_It'd be so cool to be the champion –"_

_Harry turned from the table where he sat alone to say to Terry, who was partnered with Padma, "I think that the tournament is a bad idea. There's a reason they stopped them, someone died almost every year."_

_The door banged open and everyone fell silent before Terry could answer, so he instead just nodded in agreement. _

_Professor Snape pointed his wand at the board and a set of instructions wrote itself. _

"_Your assignment is on the board, assuming you all can read." _

_Everyone but Harry scrambled to get to work; Terry hung back a bit before getting his supplies to eavesdrop. _

_Professor Snape handed Harry a rather beat up looking copy of Advanced Potion Making. With a glare the professor said, "You will begin working in this book. Take note of what is written in the margins, and, most importantly, do not use any of the spells that you find handwritten in this book. If you wish to know more about them you may ask me during our lessons, but do not, under any circumstances, use them. You do not know what they do, and some of them have unpleasant consequences. Understood?" _

_Harry took the book and looked at it reverently, "Yes, sir." _

_Professor Snape studied Harry's expression for a second before nodding, apparently satisfied, "Good, then begin working on the Draught of Living Death." _

_The line for the potions stores had cleared out, and as it was apparent that Snape was not going to say anymore, Terry went to collect his ingredients." _

The next memory gave off the strange emotional combination of deep sadness and immense excitement.

"_We're almost done. We've finished our NEWTs. All that's left is a couple days of relaxation, and then we leave," Terry said. _

_Padma beamed from her position in a chair, "Isn't it great?" _

_The other seventh year Ravenclaws nodded in agreement._

_Then Harry added somberly around the lump in his throat, "I wish that Professor Snape was …"_

_No one needed for Harry to finish the sentence. The seventh year Ravenclaws were unusually fond of Snape, if only because of how Harry held him in such high esteem. They sat in a respectful silence for several minutes before Padma asked, "What are you going to do, Harry?"_

_He shrugged a bit, but his previously melancholy expression turned into a slight smile. _

"_I'll study potions a bit longer, finish out the lesson plans that the professor had set out. It won't take too long, I'm almost done. Then I'll take the test for my certification as a Potions Master," Harry's smile turned rather goofy as he continued, " Find a place to live, obviously, and hopefully set up a business before Ginny finishes school. If all goes well we'll get married sometime after that." _

_Terry smacked Harry in the back of the head, "Hey, Mr. Romantic, no fantasizing while I'm in the room!" _

_They all laughed. As soon as they had sobered up Padma added seriously, "We'll stay in contact, right?" _

_They all agreed. _

_Harry turned his head around to yell to Luna, who was sitting reading in a chair across the room, "I'll owl you as well, Luna!" _

_She looked up from her book and smiled. _

The memories ended, and the Potters sat in silence, Dumbledore had apparently left the room while they were in the pensieve.

James was the first to speak, "I think that we may have messed up."

Lily nodded her head in agreement, "What other people must have thought when they found out that Harry moved out. Augusta Longbottom, couldn't you see the disgust on her face? And Severus, oh god, Severus. He was right," a few tears fell down Lily's face but she continued, "And Harry? What he must of though, must think of us."

James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulders, and privately agreed with her. He looked over toward Neil, who shrugged. Neither was sure how to fix this.

* * *

Word Count: 3,813

Pages: 10

The order of memories: (1.) Professor Slughorn – 1st Potions class of 6th year. (2.) Professor Flitwick – 5th year Career Advice. (3.) Professor McGonagall – Beginning of 4th year. (4.) Professor McGonagall – 4th year after the Yule Ball. (5.) Neville Longbottom – 1st year. (6.) Neville – summer a bit before 5th year starts. (7.) Terry Boot – 3rd year just before Holiday break. (8.) Terry Boot – 4th year, the first Potions class. (9.) Terry Boot – end of 7th year.

**A/N: **I may not have access to internet for the next week. I will update again if I have internet access, if I do not then I will update again when I have access to an internet source. Thanks for reading!

Published on _April 4, 2010._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

It was beginning to get late, but Dumbledore's office was once again filled with people. Arthur and Molly Weasley sat next to each other, and continued talking softly when the Potters walked in. Hermione threw her arms around Neil while Ron, her fiancé, clapped him on the back.

"Hey, mate."

"How have you been? You've been so busy lately. I thought things might slow down after the last battle, but you've just gotten busier. What's going on?" Hermione once again exhibited her ability to talk faster than most people think.

Neil looked over at his parents, who were sitting near the Weasleys. James was staring at his knee, but Lily's eyes kept flickering between various objects, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Neil's original excitement at seeing his friends died, and he said seriously, "Something has happened. I think Dumbledore's planning on explaining."

Hermione and Ron both looked alarmed, but quieted down quickly and waited for Dumbledore to begin speaking.

"To begin, you are all aware of the outcome of our most recent battle with Voldemort. Our ultimate goal of defeating him completely was not realized. He did, however, reveal some vital information to Neil," Dumbledore paused dramatically before continuing; James was almost positive that it was for effect. "It has become apparent that I made a grave mistake many years ago. I was wrong; it was not Neil that Voldemort originally attacked. It was Harry."

This declaration was met with a stunned silence. Then Ron said with a frown, "You mean that after everything, all this time, it's really been Harry that should have gone through all that shit?!"

"Ronald!"

"What! I'm just saying that it's all really shitty for Neil!"

Lily looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Molly was staring at Ron with an affronted expression, and Arthur was frowning in concentration.

Neil said, "Honestly, mate, it doesn't bother me all that much. Just keep listening."

When Hermione had finally gotten Ron to sit back down, and everyone had once again focused on Dumbledore, he continued to speak.

"Yes, Harry is the one that originally defeated Voldemort, and as much as it pains me to ask, we must find him. As our only clue to his location is that he has married Ginevra, I must ask if you are aware of his present location –"

Molly, whose expression had been becoming steadily darker as Dumbledore spoke, rose from her seat and exclaimed, "How dare you!"

She rounded on the slightly shocked Potters, "You should be ashamed! You don't speak to your own child for years, and then suddenly take interest again because he is now useful!?! No, I love Harry like he is one of my own, and I am not going to allow one of my children to be used in such a way."

With that Molly grabbed a handful of Floo powder and went back to the Burrow with an unapologetic Arthur following behind. Ron, who had turned slightly red at his mother's outburst, shrugged, "Sorry, after Harry started dating Ginny Mum practically adopted him. I'd offer to talk to her, but she won't change her mind."

Ron turned toward Hermione, and after some silent communication followed his parents to the Burrow to leave Hermione to deal with the now sobbing Lily and the rest of the Potters.

Neil was rather surprised. He had expected Hermione to run to his mother and give the – now almost hyperventilating – woman a hug. Instead she looked between his parents and Dumbledore and asked, "This wasn't the only thing you wanted, was it?"

James shook his head, "No, we also wanted to ask for some memories of Harry because …"

Astonishing everyone, Hermione put her wand to her temple and removed two memories before continuing to speak, "Well, I think it's good that you want to get to know him, but he's going to be difficult, and Ginny is going to be even worse. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are the only ones that know where to find them; my suggestion would be to convince Mr. Weasley to help you contact them. If you convince him, he might be able to convince Mrs. Weasley."

Just before she through the Floo powder into the fireplace, Hermione turned back to James and Lily and added, "You know, I've always wondered about your relationship with Harry. He's a really good friend of mine and I couldn't understand it. But, as sad as it is, I'm glad that it wasn't deliberate."

When Hermione had left – and Dumbledore had forced Lily to eat a handful of lemon drops laced with a calming draught – Neil placed her memories into the pensive and said before entering, "We mine as well get this over with."

James and a reluctant Lily followed.

_A young Harry walked briskly, almost running, with a stack of books over to a table whose current occupant was almost completely obscured by an already overwhelming amount of books. He sat the new stack down with a huff and said to the bushy haired girl that was pouring over an enormous tomb, "I think this is enough for today. Honestly, anymore and we won't be able to get through them all."_

_Hermione said, "I know Harry, but this is important. We have to find out more about the Chamber. You've seen what's been happening! And I still don't know what to make of the voices you've been hearing." _

"_Voice, there is only one."_

"_No, two. The first one you heard was in the walls. The second one was the snake at the dueling club."_

_Harry nodded as if agreeing to some unspoken theory. "You think that they are related. That the voice in the walls is –"_

"_A snake? Yes, it would make sense. It's supposedly Slytherin's Chamber after all, and he was famous for being a parseltongue."_

"_That still doesn't explain whom it was opened by. All we know is that it wasn't Malfoy; that was a stupid stunt by the way. Have I told you that?"_

"_Only once a day since it happened. Honestly, Harry, I know. You don't have to rub it in." _

_Harry grinned at her smugly, "Yes I do. If only to point out what a bad influence my brother, and by extension Gryffindor, is on you!" _

As the memory changed Neil said, "I hadn't realized how much they had figured out. I wonder why Hermione didn't tell me and Ron about their research."

Lily said as she smiled fondly at her son as a small crowd of people filled the yard of the memory burrow, "The key word would be research, dear. You wouldn't have helped anyways. Now hush, I think this is his wedding."

_It was a small ceremony. Looking out at the people it was obvious that they were mostly Weasleys. In fact, the only people Hermione could see that were not a member of the red headed family, aside from herself, were Remus, Padma Patil, Terry Boot and his parents, Luna and her father, and Fleur but she was married to Bill so did not really count. _

_Smiling at Ron, Hermione watched as Ginny walked up the aisle accompanied by a proud looking Mr. Weasley and music. Harry, whom had seconds before been receiving reassuring comments from Terry and Remus, suddenly didn't appear to have a nervous bone in his body. In fact, Hermione was sure that if his insane verging on stupid grin was anything to go by, Harry was now completely distracted and probably wasn't aware of anyone else in the room. Ginny had that effect on him. _

_It was a quick ceremony as neither Ginny nor Harry had the patience for anything drawn out. Once it was over a dance floor was created and tables were added. When she was able Hermione made her way towards the beaming couple. _

_Giving both of them a hug she squealed, "Congratulations!"_

_If possible Harry smiled even more, "Thanks, 'Moine. I'll admit I'm glad it's over," he laughed as he dodged a hit from Ginny, "You know I don't much like ceremonies, or attention. And I was pretty sure I would faint before the whole thing got started. No, it's much better now that it's over and I'm blissfully married to an abusive wife!" He laughed again as Ginny poked him repeatedly in the ribs. _

"_It's perfect isn't it?" _

_Hermione wished she could take back the words when she saw Harry's face fall. Ginny had the grace to look away and pretend to be distracted, but Hermione could see how her hand tightened its hold of Harry's. _

"_Oh, Harry. I'm sorry, I –"_

"_No, it's fine. I just wish he could have been here is all. Severus was more my parent than my actual parents; whether he would admit to it or not. I know Remus is here, but it isn't the same. He's more an uncle than anything, and he's still connected to Lily and James." _

"_I noticed that they weren't here. Did you send them an invitation?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes, I did. Neil sent a card, but said that he couldn't make it because of security. I don't know if Lily and James even read it. Probably not, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even notice. I didn't exist much when I lived with them, why should it change now that I don't?" _

"_I still don't get it. But –" Hermione paused as if contemplating her wording, "I shouldn't have even brought it up. Go have fun! Dance a little. I saw you guys at during fourth year, and I swear, Harry, you were one of the only guys that could dance properly." _

_Smiling once again, Harry gave Hermione a hug before going off to rescue Ginny from Auntie Muriel and pulling her onto the dance floor. _

James was sure that the last time he had seen Lily cry so much while laughing was during their wedding. She continued in this vein until they were back in their rooms and she was finishing a bath. By that time James was sealing a letter and making to leave for the owlery. He paused at the door when Lily called after him.

"James, where are you going?"

Without turning around he responded, "Just sending a letter, I'll be back in a moment."

As the door closed he heard Lily say, "Alright, send Remus my love."

There was a slightly guilty expression on his face as James tied the parchment to the owl.

* * *

James looked around the empty yard of the Burrow with more than a little trepidation. Lily did not know that he was there, but he hadn't fancied taking her along for this conversation. She wouldn't have been able to handle another dressing down; James wasn't sure he could either, but someone had to convince the Weasleys to help them find Harry, even if he couldn't be convinced to help them with Voldemort.

James had sent the owl to Mr. Weasley as Hermione had suggested. She was correct; anyone could tell that Arthur was the calmer of the two, and though everyone knew the children loved and obeyed their mother, when Arthur became involved the entire situation took on an entirely new level of seriousness. If one of the parents would be able to change Ginny's mind it would be Arthur.

Arthur came out of the front door and motioned for James to follow him into the garden. As they walked in silence Arthur laughed a little at the gnomes that inhabited the land. The action relaxed James.

They stopped when they were out of the view of the kitchen. Arthur turned and studied James's face. Appearing to come to some sort of conclusion he said, "You must understand what you are asking. Harry has been practically a member of this family since the end of his second year. He may not have ever said anything direct about his relationship with you, but we're parents, we could tell what he wasn't saying. Now you are trying to drag him into a war when you've lost all right you have to him, and he has done his best to keep his family from becoming involved. Tell me, why should we assist you?"

James could understand why his children often acted as if Arthur angry was worse than Molly. Molly was loud and yelled often. Arthur hardly ever became angry, but he had an almost Dumbledore like approach; he came off as disappointed. James shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny while he answered, "I know, we messed up, and we've only just realized it. I have no excuse. Actually, I have millions of excuses, but each new one sounds worse than the previous, and none of them make anything better. It isn't even so much about the war, even though that is what started it, but this entire situation brought everything into focus, and with the memories we've been watching of Harry it just made me realize what I had missed. Even if he doesn't want to help I have to meet him."

It was almost embarrassing to reveal so much to the older man, but James was sure it was worth it. Even if Arthur refused to help him, he felt better in a strange way; not like his problems had gone away, but he knew with absolute certainty that everything he had said was the truth, and that felt good. The last thing he had said to his son had been a lie; this truth, while not erasing it, was a step towards making everything better. Or so James hoped as he watched Arthur mull over what had been said.

Not having ever been applauded for his patience, waiting for Arthur to speak wore on James already frayed nerves so that when Arthur brought out his wand and placed it on his temple, James nearly jumped out of his skin. When Arthur handed him the memories James carefully put them into his pocket and waited nervously for the verdict.

Arthur spoke with a tired voice, "There, memories of Harry. I'll contact Ginny, you'll get a reply either through us or by owl about whether you'll be able to meet with them," Arthur began walking back towards the Burrow, but turned back and added, "Watch the memories first."

James nodded to the empty yard before walking to the edge of the property to disapparate.

* * *

This was one of the few times James could say he had met his wife's anger without flinching. Perhaps because this was one of the few times that he knew he was in the right, even if his methods were questionable.

They were standing in Dumbledore's office once again. Dumbledore was politely pretending to be deaf while Neil watched his parents with impatience.

Lily had found out that James had gone to the Weasley's without her, and more importantly he had gone without telling her, and was rather annoyed.

James spoke as soon Lily took a breath, "Lily, it was something I had to do. If you'd have known then you would have wanted to come, and then you would have gotten upset, and everything might have gone differently. I got the memories, Arthur said he was going to contact Ginny, and … it was something I just had to do … I can't really explain … but … I messed everything up the most to begin with. It just feels like it's something I have to fix."

James looked at Lily imploringly and her expression softened considerably. The tender moment, however, was interrupted by Neil, who said, "Come on. Just kiss, make up, and watch the memories already! I'm going."

So the memories began.

"_Who is the owl from, Molly?" Arthur asked as an owl swooped into the kitchen. _

_Molly reached over and untied the letter. "It's from Ginny," she said before unfolding it and reading through with a smile._

"_Oh? And what does she say?" Arthur asked while continuing to eat his breakfast. _

_Molly looked up from the letter and beamed, "She's requesting dress robes. Apparently Harry has asked her to the Yule Ball!"_

"_Harry, as in Harry Potter?"_

"_Yes." Molly said as she began bustling around in excitement to get her things to go shopping. _

"_The one we met at the end of her first year? The one that fought the basilisks?" _

_Molly paused on her way out of the door, "That's the one! Isn't it exciting? They've been friends ever since. She writes about him quite frequently." _

_And then she was gone leaving Arthur to frown in bewilderment over breakfast. _

The new memory was in the same room, but instead of snow littering the ground outside the window there was grass and a little sun streamed through the window.

_Harry was smiling and laughing good naturedly at one of the left over pranks from Fred and George, whose old room he had taken up residence in for the summer. _

"_You know Harry, you should know better than to touch anything left by Fred and George. Now your eyes going to be all black for Bill's wedding," Ginny said, "Fleur isn't too happy, but then she's rather fond of you, I don't understand why."_

"_Hey! I'll have you know that there's plenty of reason to love me! Just because you don't appreciate perfection when you see it doesn't mean we do," Harry teased. _

_Ginny smiled smugly, "Perfect? Please. Not only do you have a black eye, but I saw what you tried to do with your glasses. Honestly, you don't try to magic your glasses onto your face. It's just common sense!"_

_At this time Molly motioned to Arthur from her place near the stove. He stood up and pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it to reveal a watch. _

_Arthur said, "I suppose you know that it is tradition to get a wizard a watch when they turn seventeen. Why thought, seeing as you're practically our son, we would be the ones to get it for you."_

_Molly added as she watched him anxiously from the cooker, "I'm afraid that one isn't new like Ron's, it was actually my brother Fabian's and he wasn't terribly careful with his possessions, it's a bit dented on the back, but –" _

_The rest of her speech was lost; Harry had got up and hugged her. _

The next memory also took place in the Burrow; only this one was late at night so they were unable to tell what time of year it was.

_Harry was sitting on the couch across from Arthur's chair holding a glass of brandy. Aside from the crackling of the fire and the occasional clink of a glass the entire house was silent. _

"_So, Harry. What are your plans now?" _

_Harry took a long drink before answering. "I'll get my potions mastery. That shouldn't take long. I'll open a mail order business, find a house, and do potions research in my own private lab," Harry swallowed heavily before continuing, "Severus left me several rare potions ingredients, and his books. I'll sort through those, and I'll sell some more of the basilisk parts until everything settles down. Hopefully I'll have everything sorted so that everything is stable by the time Ginny's out of school. I'd like to marry her then." _

"_Really. Well I'll spare you the lecture, I'm sure you already know everything I would say. But aren't you two a bit young?" _

_Harry nodded in acquiescence to the point and said, "Perhaps, but we're all too young for everything that's going on recently. I don't want to be involved; I don't want her to be involved. I just want us to be safe and happy." _

_Harry picked up his empty glass and stretched as he stood. "And anyways, I can wait if necessary." _

The memories ended and now the Potters had to begin their own wait.

* * *

Word Count: 3317

Pages: 7

Order of memories: (1.) Hermione Granger – 2nd year after the Dueling Club, Halloween, and Holiday Break, but before she is petrified. (2.) Hermione Granger – Harry and Ginny's wedding; Harry is nineteen, Ginny is eighteen. (3.) Mr. Weasley – 4th year, before the Yule Ball. (4.) Mr. Weasley – before 7th year, Harry's seventeenth birthday. (5.) Mr. Weasley – after 7th year.

**A/N:** Hello. I'm back again. I ment to update earlier but I've been distracted. I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days; I just need to finish the last little part of it.

Published on _April 10, 2010_.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry, I accidentally posted the third chapter of Unintended Rescue instead of this chapter. Thanks to paddynprongsie for pointing it out.

**Chapter 6 **

It was an uncomfortable wait of a few days before the Potters received any news about Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore handed James a small slip of paper during breakfast and said, "Arthur delivered it early this morning. He said he didn't want to owl it in case it was intercepted."

James took the paper and read the address written in a neat, feminine script before passing it to Lily. When they had finished eating Neil said, "I'm going to stay here. If you see him, tell Harry I say hi, okay?"

With that James and Lily walked to just outside of the gates and apparated.

They arrived at the outskirts of a quaint little town, and watched as a house at the end of the lane materialized. It was neatly kept, but was slightly separated from the rest and bore obvious markings of housing a wizarding family as the second story windows were being washed without anyone around. James and Lily made their way towards the house and knocked on the door.

They heard a voice yelling from inside, "Ginny? Were you expecting someone?"

"Yeah," the door swung open to reveal a young red head. She wasn't smiling, but she waved them in.

"Well, come on. You shouldn't stand around outside. It's dangerous even with the wards."

James looked around the room curiously. The house was very open, the sitting room had an airy feel, and he could see the kitchen and dining room from where he stood. Lily, too, was looking around curiously, but with a more critical eye as if she was analyzing everything to make sure her son's environment wasn't lacking in any aspects.

They both focused on the irritated girl when she started speaking, "Alright, what do you wan –"

But she was interrupted by footsteps coming quickly down the stairs. A tall, black haired man with glasses appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Gin, who was…oh." Harry stared at his parents in shock. Lily looked as if she wanted to run up and hug him. James took in his son's appearance. Harry was a lot like Neil; he was on the taller side, with black hair and glasses, though he had a more bookish air than Neil did.

There was an extremely awkward pause; neither James nor Lily was sure what to say. What can you say to your adult child whom you had ignored, whether intentionally or not, for a large portion of their life? James was prompted to speak when Ginny made an impatient noise.

"Well, something has come up."

Harry shifted his weight to his left foot and crossed his arms in an almost defensive stance while he rolled his eyes and said, "Of course it has."

James began, "Son, we need your help. Voldemort –"

"No," Harry said as he turned and began ascending the stairs, "I've done everything I could to keep us out of that war. I am not being dragged into it by anyone, least of all you."

James and Lily stared in shock at the stairs where their son had disappeared. Somehow this entire meeting was going entirely wrong. They hadn't intended to jump right into the war issue; it made it seem as if that was the only reason they were there, and it wasn't, but when they had actually seen him all thought flew out the window. They continued to gape after him until their attention was drawn to Ginny. She was glaring at them with a fierce expression that James was sure he had seen both his wife and Molly wear at one point; perhaps it was a redhead thing. Ginny had opened the door and was holding out a vial filled with silver memory.

She said in a voice that was quiet, but shook with barely concealed rage, "How dare you! How dare you come here and demand his help –"Lily made to interrupt but Ginny talked over her, "when you've done nothing but ignore him. My father told me that you were asking for memories of Harry; well watch this one, you have absolutely no right to ask anything of him until you've seen that, and even then you still won't have the right."

James took the vial from her because Lily's hands were shaking so violently he was afraid she would drop it. With one last glare Ginny stepped back from the door and gestured for them to leave.

They did without putting up a fuss; she was correct, they didn't have a right to ask anything of their son. They would watch the memory Ginny had given them, and they would be back – they were not giving up – at a somewhat later date. For now Harry was upset, they were upset that things had not gone as planned, and Ginny was angry and everyone knew her reputation for the Bat-Boogey Hex.

Having apparated back to Hogwarts and walking to the headmaster's office, Lily and James found themselves once again entering the pensieve with Neil to watch memories that they should have made themselves.

_Ginny was pacing in front of a blank wall with a look of concentration on her face. After walking past it three times she stopped and entered the door that had appeared. _

_The room she entered was dimly lit; the only light was from the fire. There was a couch facing the fire, and some other mismatched pieces of furniture littered the room, but the only occupant was standing in front of the fire, his hands in his pockets and his face turned away from Ginny. Her face fell into a concerned frown. She approached the figure slowly and lightly laid a hand on his upper arm. _

"_Harry?" _

_She was stunned by the emotion in his eyes when he turned his head towards her. The raw grief nearly broke her heart. _

"_You weren't in the Great Hall for the announcement. Was that why you were called to Dumbledore's office earlier, he was telling you then?" Ginny asked. _

_Harry nodded and swallowed loudly before answering, "Yeah. Some of the rest of the order were there as well. My parents included." _

_It took several minutes for Harry to finish his tale, and Ginny didn't push. _

_He didn't look at her when he spoke again; instead he gazed into the fire while he said quietly, "Dumbledore said he was discovered, but he managed to kill Nagini before he died, and that it was some big accomplishment for the light. Everyone sat around for awhile looking somber, or at least pretending to. It was all a load of bullock. He'd have hated it. And then James said, well, at least he did something useful. I left after that, I couldn't stay in the same room as him any longer, even if Lily yelled at him." _

_While he spoke Ginny had taken a hold of his hand. She used her other hand to turn his face towards her and asked, "What happens now? What are you going to do?" _

"_Now we wait for the ministry to sort out his will, he's one of those cases they'll go through a lot just to try to drag his name through the mud. If what he indicated is true then he left me his rare ingredients and his books, and I'm the only one that knows where the valuable objects of the darker variety are as I helped hide them. While that is happening I'll continue my studies on my own – with Professor Slughorn's help if it's needed – finish out this year and test for my mastery as scheduled." _

_Harry's arm snuck around Ginny's waist and she watched as twin tear tracks made their way down his cheeks. Wrapping her arms around him she felt the slight shaking in his chest. _

"_Oh, Harry." _

_His arms circled her then and he held on to her as he rested his head on her shoulder and choked out in a tearful voice, "I miss him." _

They exited the pensieve then with Lily in tears. Neil turned to James and asked, "Did you really say that?"

James just nodded blankly. Had he really ever been that callous? Yes, he had. The answer sickened him; it was no wonder that his son was so reluctant to see them, him especially. There was no denying that Snape had been the parental figure for his son, and he had solidified the image he had created of himself with that one offhanded comment. A thoughtless Gryffindor comment as Snape would say.

"James, we have to go see Harry again. We can't just give up; we'll prove him right!" said Lily.

And so they did. After giving everyone a couple of days to calm down Lily and James were once again walking towards their son's house.

When they knocked it was obvious that perhaps they should have sent an owl first as the door was opened to reveal Harry getting ready to curse them. He paused for a second in surprise when he saw who it was but slowly lowered his wand and said warily, "What do you want?"

Lily stepped forward and said, "Harry, may we come in and talk?" She added when it looked like he would refuse, "Please?"

Harry stepped back to allow them in with a resigned expression. They entered into the house and faced Harry.

"So, how are you?" asked Lily.

She received a look of annoyance, but Harry answered, "Wonderful. Why are you here?"

James and Lily shared a look. James was the one that spoke. "Harry, we've been watching memories from your friends and we're sorry we missed so much. And I'm sorry for what I said, both when you were thirteen and when Snape died."

Harry frowned, but nodded his head. As he made to speak Ginny walked into the room; when she saw Lily and James she frowned, but did not say anything.

"Why are you here? You must have had some reason for contacting me aside from apologizing."

"Your brother faced Voldemort-"

Harry interrupted with concern, "Did Neil defeat him? Is Neil okay?"

"No, Neil's fine, but, umm, it was revealed that it wasn't Neil who was originally hit with the killing curse, it was you."

After several seconds of silence it was Ginny whom reacted; loudly she said, "No. No. No. You have got to be joking! You're saying that Harry was the one who is meant to defeat Voldemort? There is no way that you –"

"Mummy, why're you bein' so loud?" A small voice interrupted.

Everyone turned to look at the figure walking into the room. She was a small girl with black hair and green eyes and she was caring a book in her hands.

Ginny sighed a bit as she asked the girl, "Why are you down here sweetie, I thought you were picking up your toys."

The little girl smiled as she held up the book while she walked over towards Harry while saying, "I want Daddy to read me a story."

"I will as soon as our guests leave, love."

Only then noticing the other occupants of the room, the girl grabbed her father's hand and hid slightly behind his leg and peered out at them with wide eyes. They stared at each other; James and Lily fully aware that they were seeing for the first time what could only be their grandchild. Finally the girl said to Lily, "You're really pretty, but not as pretty as my mummy."

Lily smiled widely and asked, "Thank you. But what is your name, sweetheart?"

Her wide green eyes blinked owlishly at Lily from behind Harry's leg, but she didn't say anything. Harry answered for her, "Her name is Asphodel. She's a bit shy, but she hasn't really met many other people aside from Molly and Arthur."

Though he could see the humor in his son naming his child after a potions ingredient, James refrained from commenting. As Lily seemed to have become completely enthralled and was now kneeling on the floor trying to coax Asphodel out from her hiding place, James decided to return to the original purpose of their visit.

Looking directly at Harry he said, "The point is we need you to defeat Voldemort, but," James hesitated slightly before he continued, "as your father I have to add that it's up to you. Either way Lily and I would like to be able to visit."

Harry stared blankly at James for a moment before turning to Ginny. They seemed to communicate silently for several seconds then Harry gestured for Ginny to follow him into the kitchen which left James standing there as Lily spoke to Asphodel who was beginning to come out of her shy shell. James watched the two of them interact for a moment.

"So you're Daddy's mummy?" Asphodel asked.

Lily nodded.

"So why'd you not come over. Granma and Granpa come over all the time."

James toned them out after that, his granddaughter's comment hitting just a little too close to home. Instead he watched what appeared to be an argument between Harry and Ginny, albeit a very quiet one. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, James could take a bit of context out of the hand gestures, especially when Harry waved his hand in the direction of Asphodel. Ginny glanced in their direction and met James eye. Slightly embarrassed James decided to allow them their privacy and turned to join his wife and granddaughter on the floor.

Harry and Ginny's return to the room interrupted the game that Asphodel had started with her Grandparents. Harry spoke with resignation, "I'll help. I suppose we should come to … wherever you are meeting now to figure out the plan."

"We've been meeting at Hogwarts."

Ginny had picked up Asphodel and said, "We'll find someone to watch Asphodel. Maybe Fleur; I'm sure Asphodel would love to play with Victoire, wouldn't you?"

The small girl nodded and smiled.

Harry turned toward his parents and said simply, "We'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

James swallowed compulsively. The battle had been brutal and this was only a reprieve from the fighting, not from the mourning. Remus had joined Sirius in dead, as had Tonks, and they had left behind their son, Teddy. Fred was dead as well; James had always liked the twins, it was painful to realize that there would only be one of them now. But he found that he couldn't even mourn them properly at them moment as Harry had gone to have a conversation with Dumbledore and had yet to return. Though Dumbledore had come back from his office several minutes ago and was occasionally glancing out the window. Lily was continually scanning the bodies to assure herself that Harry wasn't there, though she knew he wasn't, but it made the wait more bearable. Ginny kept busy helping tend to the wounded, but James could see her anxiety reflected in her face and the shaking of her hands.

Suddenly that terrible voice sounded from around them speaking words that none of them wanted to hear, "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

James looked at Lily who stared back with disbelieving eyes. Ginny was already heading the crowd out towards the grounds with a desperate expression on her face. The rest of the order, Dumbledore included, looked shell-shocked, and some of the rest that had not been informed appeared confused at the reference to Harry being the Boy Who Lived, and they kept shooting Neil wide-eyed looks.

They were on the grounds; Voldemort stood before him, flanked by his Death Eaters and a captive, crying Hagrid. On the ground at Voldemort's feet was Harry's body, obviously dead. James found that he couldn't say anything, his chest was constricting making it difficult to breathe, and his brain seemed to have fled. He did register Lily's choked gasp of horror and that there were several exclamations from the crowd. The loudest and most heart wrenching of which was Ginny as she screamed at a throat tearing pitch, "NO! HARRY! HARRY!"

The sound of her voice struck at James; it had been he and Lily that had convinced Harry to come fight and inevitably die. This wasn't how everything was supposed to turn out; this wasn't part of the plan. Harry wasn't supposed to die. Voldemort was supposed to be coaxed into joining the fight so that Harry could duel him and _win._

James wasn't sure exactly what happened next as he felt as if he watched everything through a bubble that separated him from the rest of the world, but Voldemort attempted to speak to the gathered crowed and then there was a curse thrown. It might have come from Neil, James didn't know, but chaos erupted as the fighting began again.

He found himself being swept with the crowd that swarmed back into the castle, his wife and son became mixed up in the crowd. James tried to turn back toward Harry's body, but he couldn't seem to see it through the mass of people and allowed himself to be herded with the rest of the group.

James wasn't sure that anyone would ever be able to make sense of what happened next, let alone him, but they were fighting with a renewed vigor even though all hope seemed to have died with Harry when suddenly Harry was their again. He was dueling Voldemort. Scanning the crowd that had seemingly frozen to watch the duel James linked eyes with his wife to find hers were shining with tears of relief, but her lips were twisted with worry.

And then Harry had his arms full of Ginny, Neil was hugging him as well and the rest of the crowd was converging. James stood in shock. They had won; Harry had won. Voldemort was over, done with, gone.

Harry had soon slipped from the celebration with Ginny. James wasn't sure how Harry managed it when everyone seemed to want to speak with him, but he figured that it was either a natural talent or that he was leaving with his wife and no one wanted to disturb that kind of celebration.

Either way James convinced Lily to do the natural thing and follow them.

They only followed them to the first floor when they were spotted, but they weren't turned away so they continued to walk with them in silence. They ended up in Dumbledore's empty office. It was then that Harry turned to them fully.

"We're going to Floo over the get Asphodel then head back home."

Lily's face twisted and she said with uncertainty, "Wait, Harry, please. If you don't mind … we would like very much to be allowed to visit? So we can … catch up and spend time with Asphodel and … and try to fix things."

James watched with anticipation as Harry glanced at Ginny in what might have been slight surprise, but James couldn't claim to be extremely practiced at reading Harry's expressions.

He released the breath he had been holding when Harry nodded, "Sure. I wouldn't be opposed. Just make sure to Floo or owl first so that I'm not working on a potion when you arrive. The same goes for Neil."

With that Harry and Ginny disappeared into the fireplace. Lily turned to look at James.

"It's hard to believe isn't it? I thought he was dead. But he isn't and Neil's fine as well. Everything's over and it looks like Harry might let us try to fix things!"

And for the first time in awhile, James truly smiled.

* * *

Word Count: 3,377

Pages: 7

Memory Timeline: Just one this time and it took place in my universe's 7th year, close-ish to the end.

**A/N:** Well, this is the end of this story. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out, though the end is kind of corny. Obviously there isn't a lot of explanation provided about how Harry is really the BWL and the horcuxes and what actually happens in the battle - it's supposed to be that way, I have it thought out in my head and would be happy to answer questions if you have any, but this (though in 3rd person) generally followed James, and he doesn't really know much about what happens.

Total pages count: 47

Completed on _April 19, 2010_.


End file.
